


Nicotine For The Soul

by who_is_mattatatatat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_is_mattatatatat/pseuds/who_is_mattatatatat
Summary: Reader picks back up smoking when his boyfriend tells him he's been cheating on him and ends the relationship.Thank God there's two skeletons that always keep packs on them.





	Nicotine For The Soul

You slammed open the door to your house and chucked your book bag at the stairs, the bag slamming against the wall instead. If your roommates had been talking no one was now. You walked straight to the living room where Rus and Stretch were sitting. They both looked at you with wide eyes unsure what just happened.

"Smoke. Now." You held out your hand knowing damn well both of them held cigarettes on them 24/7. Their eyes grew wider as they started at you feeling anxious. "Oh, for fucks sake!" You yelled and grabbed at Rus's jacket, pulling out his pack and his lighter. Usually you would advise them to smoke either in the front or backyard but you pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and sucked in feeling the old familiar smoke fill deep into your lungs. You threw your head back and exhaled.

"What's..what.." Rus tried to asked what was wrong but he was too transfixed on trying to figure out who you were. (Y/n), the man who, he thought, never smoked before. The man who he had never heard any curse slip from his lips even when in pain. The same man who never let his anger slip. (Y/n), the person who held an air of protection and comfort and oddly enough, an almost motherly air.

"I'm fine. I haven't smoked in years but.." You inhaled deeply and paused letting the nicotine settle in before exhaling.

"Shit (y/n). Have you been crying?" Stretch got up from his spot and placed a hand on your shoulder. You jerked it away and frowned, trying to avoid eye contact by looking at the adjacent wall.

"I wasn't crying." You shook your head denying it. In fact, you had been crying your heart out for a good hour behind the neighbors house in the ally before getting the nerve to go inside. "Is this about (bf/n)?" Rus leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees.

"He is not my boyfriend!" You yelled without looking at him. "He's a lying cheating whore!" You spat the words out like venom, tears forming once again. You could hear footsteps descending the stairs and you groaned knowing whoever it was heard you.

"Hey..what's going on?" It was Edge. He walked over and stood next to you. When he noticed your hunched figure and cigarette still burning in your hand he took a step back. "What the hell? Did you give that to him?" He looked to Stretch who in turn held his hands up.

"He took it from my pockets and lit it himself. Apparently, this isn't the first time he's smoked." Rus spoke up.

"You used to smoke?" Edge looked back to you.

"What's it to you?" You snarled and pushed your way past him, your head ducked and into the kitchen. Rus stood up from the couch and followed Stretch and Edge as they trailed behind you. You got water from the fridge and hopped up onto the island to sit. You crossed your legs and hunched over trying to ignore them.

"Smoking isn't-" Stretch nearly said what you always said. That it was bad for humans and could get deathly ill from it.

"Smoking is bad for me. Yeah fantastic." You shoved your palm into one eye rubbing it harshly.

"What do you mean by (ex/bf/n)?" Rus tried asking gently.

"Fuck him." You kicked off your shoes letting them slam into the fridge. You could care less how the dirt from your shoes stuck to its doors and the floor. You could care less of the patrial foot print on it now. Everything was meaningless and you were filled with...rage and despair.

"Jesus Christ. I didn't know you even knew how to curse." Edge said in an attempt to make you at last smile. You couldn't find the words to speak, too focused on what just happened in the past two hours.

\---  
Flashback  
\---

"Hey (y/n)?" Your (ex/bf/n) called you from his living room. You had spent the night at his house since it was too late to drive all the way back to your house in the middle of the city.

"Yeah? What is it babe?" You had gone to calling him babe instead of his actual name.

"I think we should see other people." He dropped the bomb on you so suddenly you thought for a second you misheard him.

"Ex-excuse me?" You ran a hand through your hair but stopped griping it lightly.

"I think. We should see. Other people." He repeated from his reading chair near the couch. It was his favourite spot to read and occasionally he would let you sit in his lap and would read to you.

"Where is this coming from?" You whispered and hugged yourself. "Why...?"

"I have to be honest with myself. I've been trying to convince myself otherwise but I can't deny it anymore. I never loved you." His voice was so smooth and calm you couldn't understand how he was so collected about this.

"You never loved me." You parroted back shocked.

"I actually began to see someone else. Just last week really. I didn't know how to tell you until now."

"A week?" You looked down at his plush carpet that originally felt like magic between your toes and now felt like the only thing tethering you to reality. "You cheated on me for a week?"

"I wouldn't call it cheating. I realized that I truly had no emotions tied to you and I met another guy and well." He trailed off offering a simple shrug.

"But I loved you. How..how could you lead me on like that? For months? Almost a..a year!" You felt breathless.

"I thought I loved you in the beginning. But as time went on I tried to tell myself I did really like you but I just couldn't kid myself any longer."

You felt a sob build in your throat and you tried shoving it down desperately. Your body betrayed you and you spat out the sob anyways. You wrapped your arms around yourself tighter trying to stop yourself.

"Oh, don't cry." He got up and walked over to you with open arms.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" You screamed. He stopped a few feet away from you. "Take me home!" You choked out and made your way to the door. He followed you without saying anything. You opened the door and climbed into the back seat of his car. He turned on the car, backed out of his driveway, and drove you home.

\---  
Present  
\---

"I don't care." You shook your head finishing the rest of the cigarette. You tossed its remains into the sink. "Another." You held out a hand. Not to your surprise you weren't given another.

"What happened?" Stretch hopped up on the island and wrapped an arm around you. Rus did the same thing on your other side, his arm linked around your waist while Edge held to your hands in your lap.

"He cheated on me." You whispered starting to shake."He said he never loved me and he met someone a week before today."

Edge stared at you just like Stretch and Rus had earlier. Stretch looked up to Rus who had turned pale.

"I'm going to kill him." Edge growled through gritted teeth. "I'm going to kill him." His grip on your hands tightened but you didn't care. You simply nodded and began crying once again.

"We'll take care of this. Don't worry we got this." Stretch rubbed your back up and down soothingly. Edge let go of your hands and stormed off. Rus let go as well and followed him close behind. You could hear Edge calling for his brother then the dialing of his phone, most likely calling Sans and Papyrus.

"Yeah. Yeah. You remember where he lives? Good, good. Alright meet you in a few." Edge hung up just as you began to feel lightheaded.

You gripped onto Stretches hoodie gasping for air. He picked you up and carried you to the couch. He sat you down with him and popped out the recliner. "Don't worry about him. We'll take care of it. Let's rest for now okay?" He used his magic to bring a blanket over a draping it over both if you. He levitated a throw pillow over and tucked it behind your head. "It'll be okay. He'll be taken care of."

You leaned your whole weight against Stretch and sniffled. His hoodie was warm and comfortable and had the permanent scent of nicotine. You loved it. Stretch wrapped his arms around you to cuddle and you happily complied.

"He'll be taken care of. All you need to worry about is getting some good rest, some good food, and some proper sleep. Alright?" He looked down at you with his signature lazy smile.

You nodded and closed your eyes.

He'll be taken care of...besides.

It's not like he can fight off six equally pissed off skeletons.


End file.
